


Set Up

by Homosexy



Series: Volleyball HSAU (What am I doing?) [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, HSAU, I have no shame, Volleyball, literally based on a gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca reluctantly joins the volleyball team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> oooh that pun -.- sorry for not posting in aaaaaaaages, I'm working on something big (like 25 chapter bechloe in space army epic big), hence no posting. This is just a bit of fun (i have beginner level knowledge of volleyball I really should have done a basketball team one given that I myself am a Beca-sized basketball player) that I hope you enjoy!

Beca stood outside the gym. Damn her dad for insisting she join a sports team. Damn Jesse for saying she was too short to play volleyball, despite Beca’s secret love for the sport. And damn her for being competitive enough to challenge him.

He lounged against the wall, holding some book he had to read for his gifted languages course  
“I’ll stay here to do my work” he grinned, “Just in case you can’t handle it”  
“You wish, Swanson” Beca rolled her eyes, before adjusting her shorts, “I’m gonna be awesome”  
“Yeah, yeah” Jesse opened his book, “See you in five minutes”  
  
Beca walked in, to the delight of Miss Whitmoore. She had not one clue why her PE teacher loved her so much, but when Beca had tentatively asked her if she could join the volleyball club, Miss Whitmoore had responded with incredible enthusiasm.  
“Beca” she said warmly, “I’m glad you made it”  
“Uh, thanks” Beca replied, “I hope I’m not late or anything”  
“You’re actually a little early. Which is good, I wanted to just run over some basics with you, seeing as you haven’t played much”  
“Thanks” Beca directed at the floor, “I know the rules though, I kinda follow the sport I guess”  
“Excellent” Miss Whitmore beamed, “Chloe, over here!”. A red head who’d been hitting a ball to the wall with expert precision hastily made her way over  
“Yes?” she asked brightly. Beca looked at the floor even more intensely. She recognised Chloe Beale. The player who was the pride of the school, had won some state wide award for her play and was rumoured to be attracting the attention of several colleges.  
“I don’t know if you know Beca, but this is Beca Mitchell. Beca, this is Chloe Beale”  
“We take math together” Chloe said. Beca remembered vividly how Chloe had definitely missed the last four pieces of homework.  
“That’s excellent you know each other. Chloe, Beca is an educated newcomer if you will. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind helping her learn the basics. I need to talk to the rest of the team about upcoming matches and you’re the only one who can afford to really miss that”  
“Sure thing” Chloe replied cheerily. Beca was sure it must have been fake; such an outstanding player must find this kind of thing heartily boring. She looked up to see whether Chloe truly was dispassionate as she suspected.

Holy shit.

This was not what she had planned for. Beca mumbled something about dashing to the bathroom, before quickly leaving.  
“Jess, I can’t do this”  
“What did I-“  
“No really, that girl who’s a fucking volleyball prodigy is coaching me. And she’s-“  
“Super hot?” Jesse finished for her. Beca looked at him incredulously  
“What, she’s _so_ your type” He shrugged, “Get back in there, Mitchell”

“Okay so, we’ll start with the basic serve” Chloe explained  
“Underarm or overarm?” Beca really hoped she was using the right terminology. If she wasn’t, Chloe didn’t seem to react  
“We’ll start underarm and see how you go” she winked. Beca thought her kneecaps might have started to melt. Nevertheless, she made her way to the end of the court. Chloe took up position on the other side  
“Try and hit it to where I am” she said encouragingly, “Don’t worry if you miss or anything”

Beca nailed it the first time.

Chloe made her do it several times, but Beca really could serve well, under or overarm. They were onto receives in less than ten minutes.  
“Okay so, you wanna put your hands like this” Chloe demonstrated, “And try and hit the ball up with your lower forearm”  
“Like this?” Beca asked, feeling distinctly undignified  
“No, you need to bend your knees and- not like that, try lowering your hips” Chloe sighed, “Okay, sorry about this” She moved round behind Beca and physically moved the smaller girl into the correct stance. Beca felt clumsy and stupid, but also very distracted  
“There you go” Chloe smiled, “I’ll set it from the other side of the net. Just try and direct it straight up, don’t worry about aiming anywhere just yet”. By now, the other members of the team were staring at Beca and muttering. Beca tried to ignore them and focus on the task in front of her. She watched the ball, as it went from Chloe’s fingers, over the net, down and-

WHAM!

Beca wasn’t sure how, but the ball had managed to go directly horizontal to her right, hitting a large blonde girl from her English class in the shoulder  
“Nice one, Mitchell” she called out sarcastically in her Australian accent  
“Sorry!” Beca winced  
“Don’t worry about it” Chloe laughed a little as Amy returned the ball, “It’s your first time”

It didn’t seem to matter whether it was Beca’s 100th time, she just could not do it. The ball quite literally went everywhere except up  
“I’m sorry dude” she apologised to Chloe, “You’re super good and I’m just wasting your time, I-“  
“No you’re not, it just takes practice!” Chloe insisted, “Maybe we’ll leave it for now though. Just so the others can get on with what they’re doing. Why don’t you try some setting?”  
  
Beca’s setting was a lot better than her receiving. It didn’t take her long to figure out where to put the ball so Chloe could hit it. Beca wished she could spike the ball. It was incredibly cool and Chloe looked amazing when she did it. Of course, Beca was just too short, she knew that.  
“You’re not bad” Chloe encouraged her, “I mean, other than the receives thing, but that can be improved”

Overall, Beca felt her first practice had gone well. Jesse was incredibly smug about the whole Chloe thing, but Beca could live with it. She’d won their bet.

After a few weeks, Miss Whitmoore put Beca into a three-on-three match in training. She was on a team with Chloe (of course) and Aubrey, the captain.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Aubrey asked sceptically. She seemed to have taken a dislike towards Beca  
“Oh come on, it’ll be good for her” Chloe insisted. Miss Whitmoore nodded in agreement  
“I actually agree with Aubrey here” Beca spoke up, “I’ll probably just mess-“  
“No excuses!” Chloe grabbed Beca’s wrist and dragged her onto court.

Her receives did at least go up in the air now. Not always toward the best place, but on court. Aubrey, as the team’s main setter, took that role so Beca was a bit stuck doing something that wasn’t her forte. Numerous times, Chloe asked Aubrey to let Beca set for a while, but Aubrey was steadfast  
“The setter is a pivotal role Chloe. Not just anyone can do it” Was her remark that left Beca seething. I’ll show you who isn’t just anyone, she thought.

Sure enough, an opportunity came. Stacie Conrad hit a particularly wicked serve straight at Aubrey. Beca suspected this was intentional judging by the challenging gleam in Stacie’s eyes as she looked straight at Beca. The ball was high enough for Chloe to straight up spike it, Aubrey had made sure of that but there was a limited course and if she set it… but she’d probably just mess it up.  
“Beca, set it” Chloe urged, running around behind Beca. She didn’t even have to think; the ball connected to her finger tips and zoomed straight to Chloe’s hand. Authoritatively, Chloe spiked the ball straight into the floor, right past Amy, whose dive receive had not managed to connect  
“Nice set” Stacie raised her eyebrows in a way that made Beca marginally uncomfortable. Aubrey said nothing, but Chloe beamed  
“That was great!” she nearly jumped on Beca, drawing her into a hug. Sudden hugs were apparently normal when you played a team sport  
“Thanks” Beca grinned. It had felt good, to get something to actually work when she was still so clearly new.

Of course, she had to ruin it on the very next play. She wasn’t quite sure what had happened; both she and Chloe had jumped. The next minute, their feet were tangled and both girls tumbled to the floor, sliding a few feet as they did so. Brilliant. Beca could have died of embarrassment; not only had she managed to essentially crash into Chloe, her hands had landed on Chloe’s… chest area. Beca looked down in numb shock and embarrassment, before realising it had been several seconds and she had not actually done anything. She hastily pulled her hands away  
“Ask a girl on a date first” Chloe winked at her, before grabbing Beca’s outstretched hand so Beca could pull her up  
“Maybe I will” Beca responded automatically, without thinking. Immediately, she blushed. No-one else had noticed; they were too busy laughing (Stacie and Amy) or blindly lecturing her (Aubrey)  
“Is that a promise?” Chloe raised an eyebrow  
“Uh, yes” Beca replied nervously  
“Good” Chloe grinned, winking again, “I’ll give you my number after training”


End file.
